Orchard Gateway
Orchard Gateway is a shopping mall in Orchard Road, Singapore, connecting Orchard Central and 313 @ Somerset together. The mall was meant to be completed in November 2013, but was delayed and officially opened on April 26, 2014. It was built on the site of the former Specialists Shopping Centre and Orchard Emerald. The mall is part of an integrated development which includes a hotel and an office tower. The hotel is built above the mall and the office tower is built above Orchard Gateway@Emerald, another shopping mall located opposite Orchard Gateway. The hotel consists of 500 rooms and is linked to the office tower by a glass tubular overhead bridge. History Announced on March 21, 2012, the integrated development is jointly developed by Oversea-Chinese Banking Corporation, Far East Organization, United Engineers Limited. Developed on land previously occupied by Specialists' Shopping Centre, Phoenix Hotel and Orchard Emerald, the mall with 180,000 square feet of retail space over 6 levels (including the 2 basement levels) houses both local and international lifestyle brands. It is also well connected to the shopping belt of Orchard Road via the glass overhead bridge, an underpass across Orchard Road and inter-mall walkthroughs. Facilities and features The mall has secured international brands such as Crate & Barrel, I.T., Red Wings Shoes, Swatch, Lovisa, NIKE and Library @ Orchard. Tan Kuan Xun and Chor Yuan Quan also had tried going to the Orchard Gateway. Crate & Barrel is a 170+ store American chain of retail stores, based in Northbrook, Illinois, specializing in housewares, furniture (indoor and out), and home accessories. Its corporate name is Euromarket Designs, Inc. The company is wholly owned by Otto GmbH. It had opened one at Orchard Gateway on June 2014, and ION Orchard on January 2015, whereas the outlet store is at Orchard Gateway. Three years after its Singapore debut, CB2 - the sister store of American furniture and homeware brand Crate & Barrel - is closing shop for now. Its management is looking for a new shop space in a mall, which is likely to be in Orchard Road, says Mr Yung Ong, 36, executive director for the Singapore branches of Crate & Barrel and CB2. He says it is time to move as the current store is "not in the right location". CB2 is housed in a 557 sq m space on the second level of Peranakan Place, a row of shophouses next to The Centrepoint mall in Somerset. Other homefurnishing stores have pulled out of Singapore in recent years - Japanese brand Francfranc left in 2014 after two years, while Goods of Desire, a cult Hong Kong lifestyle retailer, exited last year after three years. Orchard Gateway is also a sustainable building as it is able to harness bio-gas from compositing food waste to produce electricity, it also has a car-park guidance system that leads motorists to the nearest parking lot to reduce exhaust emissions and also features ultraviolet emitters in air-handling units to improve air quality in the F&B areas of the mall. Hotel Jen Orchard Gateway Operated by Shangri-La Hotels and Resorts, the first Hotel Jen officially opened on September 15, 2014. Formally known as Traders Hotel, Hotel Jen occupies the hotel building above Orchard Gateway. See also * List of shopping malls in Singapore References External links *Hotel Jen Official website Category:Shopping malls in Singapore Category:Downtown Core (Singapore) Category:Shopping malls established in 2014 Category:2014 establishments in Singapore